


Where the Heart Lies Story banner for story by Jeanette Alice Ann

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus





	Where the Heart Lies Story banner for story by Jeanette Alice Ann

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Heart Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22080) by Jeanette Alice Ann. 



 

Jeanette's story can be found here:

http://www.jordanmckenzie.com/Where%20the%20Heart%20Lies.html


End file.
